Protected
by Insaine
Summary: Kimmy loves Billy, but as a brother. Billy wants something more. Kyd Wykkyd isn't going to let that happen, epecially since Kimmy's his girlfriend! But how far will Billy go to ruin that and what will Kyd do to save his relationship? Kyd WykkydxOCxBilly Numerous
1. Chapter 1

Billy Numerous's P.O.V.

"Billy, Stop it, I'm trying to sleep." Kimmy complained as I through more popcorn at her face. She covered her face with a pillow and tried to roll over onto her stomach, causing her to fall face first onto the floor. I burst out laughing as she pulled herself back onto the couch into a sitting position. After getting comfortable she shot me a dirty look, earning a handful of popcorn to the face. I laughed again and got an idea, I cloned myself so there was four of me and we all started pelting her wit popcorn. Kimmy screamed and ran toward the door. Once it opened Kyd Wykkyd enveloped her into a hug and shot me a dirty look, similar to kimmy's, but not exactly. Kyd hated when I messed with Kimmy or just hung out with her in general. It's not my fault she wants to hang out with someone more exciting than Mr. Silence, sometimes. Kyd started to lead her down the hall. As the door was closing I saw her shoot a look back at me and stick out her tongue at me. I couldn't help, but laugh, that girl was so bipolar. One minute she's hate you, the next minute you were best friends. I don't mind though, that's why I loved her. What fun would that little cowgirl be if she was normal? The memories of us made me smile, we had a lot of fun together, we were perfect…. Until she started dating Kyd that is… Why couldn't she see we were meant to be together? I frowned we really did belong together. We're so alike! Kimmy and Kyd are complete opposites…. I smiled with an idea. All I had to do to win Kimmy over was get her away from Kyd the only problem is how to do that…

Kimmy's POV

'Are you ok?' Kyd asked, or rather thought, as we headed down the hall. I'd been able to read Kyd's mind since the day I'd met him, it was kind of cool, being the only one to know what he was saying. It made me feel special. "Ya, I'm fine. Billy's just a dork." I said laughing. I saw him scowl at Billy's name, but I didn't mention it. He really didn't like Billy lately, I don't know what he did and Kyd wouldn't tell me. 'What did he do to you?' He asked. I pulled a piece of popcorn out of my blond curls and showed him. He rolled his eyes. Billy and I have had popcorn fights more than once. 'I wish you wouldn't spend so much time with him.' He mumbled. I giggled, "Jealous?" I teased, he didn't answer. I laughed before cutting off his path down the hall. I went up on my tippy toes and kissed him lightly, "Don't be jealous. I love you remember? Billy's just like my dorky big brother." I smiled. He laughed and pulled me into a hug. 'I love you too, Kimmy.' I smiled up at him. Being several inches shorter than him meant I was always looking up at him, but I didn't mind. "I'll be right back." I said and ran down the hall to Gizmo's room. He was out with Mammoth, but I needed a screwdriver, he wouldn't mind if I borrowed it.

I ran back to my room past Kyd who had been following me. I tried to hide the screwdriver, but Kyd snatched it out of my hand, 'You shouldn't run with this in your hand Kimmy.' He said walking toward my room with it. I groaned and followed behind him. I took the tool out of him hand and pulled over the chair from my desk and stood on it. I started to unscrew the air vent from the wall. Kyd watched in silence, I was always doing weird stuff; he'd grown to expect it from me. When it was complete I dropped the screwdriver and the cover of the vent and climbed in. "Bye, Kyd!" I yelled. 'Where are you going?' He asked slightly concerned. "Living room." I said. I crawled through the vent to the living room where Billy was he was pacing and talking to he clones. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a rubber bouncy ball. The slots in the vent were just big enough to get it through. I tossed the ball out and it bounced a couple times getting Billy's attention. "What the?" I pulled out a tape recorder and pressed play as Billy approached the vent. "One, Two he's coming for you. Three, four you better lock your door" The song played Billy screamed and back peddled so quickly he fell over the back of the couch, I started cracking up. "Kimmy!" He yelled as one of his clones tried to pry off the vent cover. "Uh-oh" I started crawling back toward my room quickly and jumped down. 'Prank on Billy?' Kyd asked sounding annoyed, "Yup" I slammed the closet door shut and looked through the slits Billy came in. "Where is she Kyd?" Billy sounded mad… oops. Kyd simply shrugged. Billy started walking toward the closet. Before he could reach it, Kyd teleported in front of him, blocking him from me. "Kyd, move. I'm not gonna hurt her. I just want to talk to her." Kyd evidently didn't believe him, because he didn't move. "Fine, but she can't stay in that closet forever." Billy stormed out and I slowly exited the closet. "Is he gone?" I whispered. Kyd nodded. "Thanks for not ratting me out, Billy's gonna kill me." I said rubbing my arm. 'Don't' worry, I'll protect you.' I smiled and Kyd hugged me again.

Billy's POV

I wasn't really mad at Kimmy, but I defiantly had to get her back. Unfortunately knowing Kyd I would never get to her… That's when I knew what I had to do. I had to break them up. Then Kimmy and I could be together. It was prefect and I knew just how to do it.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyd's POV

Billy was really starting to get on my nerves, why did he feel the need to constantly be around Kimmy? Well, I knew the answer to that, but I didn't like it. Billy was in love with her. He'd always been in love with her, but she couldn't see it. I sighed, why was love so difficult? I looked over to the kitchen where I guess Billy had said something funny, or more likely done something stupid, because Kimmy was laughing. I smiled slightly, I loved her laugh, just not when it was because of Billy. Maybe I should do something nice for her. Our 8-month anniversary was coming up in a few days…. I could make her dinner… but I can't cook… There had to be a cookbook in this house somewhere. I smiled to myself I could do that. I didn't need to worry about Billy. I looked back to them, wouldn't loose her to him.

2 days later….

I finally had all of the ingredients to make spaghetti laid out on the counter in the kitchen. The cookbook had been absolutely no help, luckily the box had directions. I put on the stove and let the water get to boiling level. I threw in the spaghetti, I knew this would take a while, so I decided to go return the cookbook to the shelf in the other room.

Billy's POV

I watched Kyd walk out of the room with the book from my hiding spot in the air vent that Tammy had left open. I jumped down and pulled down the jar of red goop I'd bought. I chuckled to myself as I emptied the contents of the spaghetti sauce into the sink and replaced it with the mashed up goop. I heard footsteps walking back down the hall and quickly replaced the cap of the sauce and jumped into my hiding spot. I watched as Kyd drained the spaghetti and added the sauce. "Kyd!" Kimmy's voice rang out as she entered the room. Kyd looked up and waved, but didn't leave the kitchen. She walked over and wrapped her arms around his waist and smiled, "Whatcha makin'?" She asked. I guess Kyd said…er... thought something because she laughed. I rolled my eyes. They had always had this mind thing they could do where she could read this mind and that's how they talked to each other. I always hated it because I never knew what he said and only hearing one side of the conversation gets boring. I crawled away and went to my room. The disaster wouldn't be happening for a while so I'd just chill out until then.

Kimmy's POV

I looked myself over in the mirror one last time and smiled at my reflection. My blond hair was curled just the way I liked it and my makeup was actually successful today, making my icy blue eyes pop. My dress was simple, a black top with a dark blue bottom and some black ballet flats. It wasn't too dressy or too casual, it was nice. Kyd had planned some surprise for our 8-month anniversary today, but he wouldn't tell me what it was so I just put on this and hopped it was ok. He wouldn't even give me a hint. I ran out to the living room, "Kyd!" I called upon entering. He waved from the kitchen. I giggled to myself, so this was the surprise. He was cooking dinner. He looked so funny in an apron, I guessed was Jinx's because it was too small for him a purple. I walked aver and wrapped my arms around his waist, "Whatcha makin'?" I asked. 'It's a surprise.' I laughed. "Fine. Don't tell me." 'Come back in half an hour.' I pouted and sighed, "Ok".

I ran off down the hall, "Billy! I'm bored!" I called jumping onto he bed landing on my knees. He jumped, I guess he'd been sleeping. "Huh? What's going on?" He asked. "I'm bored." I complained. "Aren't you doing something with Kyd tonight?" He asked sleepily as he laid back down and cuddled with his pillow. "I've been banished from the kitchen for another…" I looked for a clock "20 minutes!" I yelled. He ignored me. I pulled the pillow out from under his head causing him to fall onto the mattress and I hit him with the pillow in the face. "Ok, ok, Kimmy. What do you want to do?" He asked sitting up. I sat on his bed for a second and looked down, what did I want to do? I smiled, "Let's play cards!" I shouted and ran to my room and back with a deck of cards. "What game?" He asked trying to take the cards from me. I pulled them back just out of his reach. "52 PICK UP!" I threw the cards all over the room and went running out. I hid on the other side of the door and waited. I heard his sigh, "Very funny, Kimmy," I waited a minute then walked back in slowly and 3 Billy's all through the cards back at me. I screamed and started laughing. "That's not fair!" I yelled and froze two of them with my ice powers. The third Billy morphed back with the other two. "Using ice is cheating." He said. "Nu-uh! Multiplying is cheating!" We argued about that for a while. "I got to go! I think I'm allowed back in the kitchen now. Later, Cheater- I mean Billy." I could practically feel him rolling his eyes at me as I ran down the hallway.

Billy's POV

I ran down the hall to Kimmy's room as soon as I knew she was gone and climbed into my hiding place in the air vent. Kimmy and Kyd were sitting at a little table he had set up in the middle of the kitchen. "Kyd, this is an interesting… thing you made." I ran, or rather crawled, back to my room to commence phase two of my plan.

Kimmy's POV

"Kyd this is an interesting… thing you made." I said poking at the what I thin k was once spaghetti, but was now a ball of red and yellow. It was impossible to cut it or really do anything with it. 'I'm sorry, I wanted this to be special' Kyd frowned, upset his plan hadn't worked out. "Here." I picked up his plate and put it in the kitchen and pulled out some bread. I turned back to Kyd who gave me a questioning look. "Come here." I insisted and handed him a knife and bread I went to the pantry and fridge and pulled out peanut butter and jelly. He caught on and started making the sandwiches I poured milk and we went and sat at the table. "See, this is special." Kyd gave a little smile as we started eating. "Hey, Guys!" Mammoth came running in with the rest of the team. "What's going on?" I asked as See-more jumped over the couch. "Billy stole the neighbors cable. We're gonna watch wrestling, Wanna join?" He asked. I looked over at Kyd who shrugged. "Ok." I took Kyd's hand and we spent the rest of our anniversary hanging out with our team.

Billy's POV

I walked into the living room after the team smiling. I looked at the destroyed spaghetti and knew my plan had gone perfect. There date was ruined. I looked over to the table. PB&J? I was confused, Kyd had a back up plan? How lame, she had have dumped him. I looked to where my team was, where Kyd sitting with his arm around Kimmy shattered my happiness. Plan number 1: Fail.


	3. Chapter 3

Kimmy's POV

"You guys! I'm bored!" I complained as the boys played video games. "Ha! I win again." See-more yelled excitedly, ignoring me. I frowned and got up. I walked down the hall to Jinx's room and knocked. "For the last time Gizmo leave me- oh it's you," She said opening the door. "Hello to you too, Jinx." I said sarcastically, don't get me wrong I love Jinx like a sister, but sisters get on each other's nerves sometimes. "Let's go do something I'm bored." I complained. Jinx thought for a minute and started walking down the hall. "Boys, come on were going out." She said stopping behind the couch. "Go where?" Mammoth asked through a mouth full of food. "I don't know…. Jewelry store?" She asked. Everyone agreed and we were out the door.

The store alarm rang out as my team and I ran out of the store, arms loaded down with jewelry. "Titans Go!" we heard the all too familiar voice of Robin call out from somewhere to my right. I saw Beast Boy running at me in f=the form of a rhino. I shot ice out of my palm and froze the ground causing him to slip. I giggled as he slid into a building, stunning him for the time being. I looked around to see where I was needed. Gizmo pretty much had Cyborg despite the incredible size difference. Jinx and Raven were in an intense magic war. Billy was giving Starfire a had time as she tried to keep up with his multiplying. Mammoth was nowhere to be found, I surveyed the scene more only to find him terrorizing a hotdog stand. In the time I'd been studying my friends Beast Boy had gotten up, luckily Kyd and See-more had taken care of that. I frowned deeply, where was Robin? He wouldn't have just left his team here, would he? Heroes didn't do that, did they? I heard wind blowing past something behind me, I turned to see a boomerang coming straight at me. Well, I found Robin. I ducked and it hit the floor behind me, exploding. I was thrown into the air, "Kimmy!" I heard someone call. I tried shield my face before I hit the floor and everything went black.

Kyd's POV

"Kimmy!" Billy's voice rang out full of concern. I turned away from the fight to see Kimmy on the floor, not moving. I turned back to See-more. "I got it! Just go!" I ran over to Kimmy, Billy Numerous not far behind. I knelt down and covered her with my cape and teleported her back to the Hive Five Headquarters. I put her in our small makeshift hospital and sat down next to her. Using my powers I ran my hand about an inch over her body. She had a broken wrist, a few cracked ribs, a bunch of scratches all over her arms and legs and a slightly cracked skull. I snarled, that idiot, Robin, could have killed her. What was he thinking using that boomerang? I took a deep breath and tried not to think about it. Kimmy would be ok, she's not in critical condition, just knocked out. She'll be waking up anytime now… I hope.

How could I have let this happen to her? I promised I'd protect her, but I'd let her get hurt and almost killed. I looked at her broken, motionless form and sighed. I would do anything to take her place. I couldn't help but feel guilty, like there was something I could have done-should have done- to protect her, but I didn't.

Billy's POV

We finished the fight and started home. "Is she ok?" I asked running into the hospital room we'd set up. She was lying in the bed knocked out still. Kyd sat in the chair next to her. He nodded and I took the seat across from him. After about half on hour Kimmy started to wake up. "Kimmy?" I asked excitedly. "Hey." Her voice sounded a little strained. "How ya feeling?" "Sore. What happened?" She asked looking to Kyd. They just stared at each other for a long time. I assumed he was telling her what had happened. Without speaking she turned from him and placed wrapped her hand around her bandaged right wrist and flinched, teeth clenched.

Kimmy's POV

So this is how people felt when I healed them. I felt the ice encase my broken wrist on the inside. My blood froze and my wrist turned blue. I pulled off my black tank top, wincing and touched my ribs. The cold spread around the cracked ribs and made a cast of ice on the inside of my body, just as it had done to my wrist. I turned to Kyd to ask where exactly on my skull was cracked, although I already had a pretty good feeling in was on my right side where my headache throbbed violently, to find him sending death glares behind me. I looked behind me to find a very red Billy staring at me. I looked down and realized what I had done. I rolled my eyes. "Oh, please. It's not like this is anymore revealing than a bikini." Nevertheless, I pulled my shirt back over my head. I touched the right side of my head and shot Kyd a questioning look. He nodded and continued glaring at Billy. I patched up the rest of me and felt a lot better, besides being freezing.

I convinced Kyd to go to bed around midnight and that I wasn't going anywhere for a while. He kissed me goodnight and headed off, but Billy refused to leave, and had to escorted out by Kyd. I fell asleep shortly after the boys had left only to be awaken by Billy sneaking back in. "Billy, are you freaking kidding me?" I asked annoyed. "I'm sorry I just wanted to talk to you without Kyd around." I didn't answer so he continued. "He broke his promise to you." He said. I stopped confused, "What are you talking about?" I asked. "He let you get hurt, Kim. He could have prevented it. You know he could have," He said. "He didn't know. He couldn't have done anything to prevent it, Billy. Besides I'm fine. I'll be good as new by tomorrow morning. If you let me get any sleep that is." I shot a look at the door as a signal to leave. Unfortunately Billy apparently can't take a hint. "I'm just saying he should have been there with you. Fighting beside you, instead of See-more. If he had been there he could have teleported you out of there and you wouldn't have gotten hit." I was about to respond with a 'You're an idiot, Billy', but something stopped me. Was he right? Could Kyd had prevented this? I thought it over for a second. No, he couldn't have. Kyd didn't know this was going to happen. See-more needed his help more than I did. If Kyd had thought I would get hurt, he would have been there. "Billy, that is the dumbest thing you have ever said to me."

Billy's POV

Kimmy hesitated in responding to my claim and I knew I had her. She believed Kyd could have done something and had simply abandoned her. It was all working out. "Billy, that is the dumbest thing you have ever said to me." She narrowed her eyes. Great now she was mad at me. She pointed to the door, "Good night, Billy." I walked out of the room without responding. Plan number 2: fail.


	4. Chapter 4

Billy's POV

Pinning Kimmy against Kyd wasn't working, but I knew Kyd he was insecure about these things. It was probably just eating away at him that he didn't save her. I smiled and ran out to go find him. Kyd was sitting on the couch reading alone, everyone had gone out for the day with something to do, everyone but us. "Hey Kyd. How's Kimmy doing today? Still hurting from yesterday?" I asked. I saw him tense up, but instantly relaxed. "She was really beat up yesterday. Too bad you couldn't have stopped it, huh?" I gave him a sideways glance, he was trying so hard to ignore me. "I would have been right there beside her if it had been my girlfriend, but I guess that's just me." I noticed the door opening and I got up, "See you later, Kyd." I walked down the hall back toward my room, grinning.

Kyd's POV.

I didn't look up from my book as Billy left the room, but once the door closed I practically threw it across the room. What was his problem? He knows I couldn't have stopped it. See-more needed my help. I couldn't have just abandoned him. I sighed, I should have been there, but I wasn't. "Kyd!" Kimmy came running in and tripped over my book. I quickly teleported and caught her before she hit the floor, "Thanks." She said breathlessly. "For a second there I thought you were gonna let me fall." She giggled as I brought her back up to a standing position. Great, she was loosing faith in me. 'You know I wouldn't do that.' I protested. "I know you wouldn't let me fall. I'm just messing with you" She gave me a kiss on the cheek and smiled. "I don't know, Kyd. After yesterday, she had a right to be skeptical." Billy said walking back into the room. I scowled at him. "Come on , Billy leave Kyd alone. It was my fault I wasn't paying attention." Kimmy argued back with him. "Kyd knows I'm just joking. Don't cha, Kyd?" Billy questioned. I heard the edge in his voice although I'm sure Kimmy missed it. I nodded curtly and Kimmy smiled. "Look at my boys getting along. I have to go shower, I'll see you guys later. Play nice." She called back teasingly over her shoulder. I smiled after her. When she disappeared through the doors I turned to Billy and scowled. "What? I didn't say anything bad about you in front of her. I was just messing around with you," Billy took a step closer to me. "But since she's not here, I might as well tell you. You could have kept her safe. You don't deserve her, she's too good for you, and you let her get hurt, you can't protect her all the time, Kyd. If she stays with you she's just going to get hurt again." I started seeing red and swung blindly, connecting with his jaw. He looked surprised, but quickly recovered and smirked. He swung back and it turned into a full on fight. Apparently he forgot he could multiply because he stayed as one person. Pretty soon we were rolling around on the floor punching and kicking.

Gizmo's POV

"Give me back my ice cream, Snot-for-brains!" I yelled at Mammoth as we walked into the Hive Five Headquarters. "Nu-uh, Mint is my favorite." He said licking it. I cringed away, "It's not even Mint you idiot! It's Pistachio!" As we got closer to the kitchen we heard banging. We walked in and found Kyd and Billy fighting on the floor. I hopped up on the counter to watch. "Hey, hey cut it out! You're gonna knock over the fridge!" Mammoth grabbed both boys and separated them. "Hey! I was watching that!" I complained. Billy had a black eye and Kyd had a busted lip. Mammoth pushed them both to opposite sides of the room in one swing and stood in front of the fridge protectively.

Kyd's POV

I wiped the blood from my lip and stared at Billy in contempt. "You're only mad because you know I'm right, Kyd." He said. His mask had been knocked from his face and one of his bright blue eyes were highlighted with what would soon turn into a black eye. I frowned as he walked out of the room. Was he right? I shut my eyes tightly, I couldn't let Kimmy get hurt again. I walked out of the room as a tear slid down my cheek.

Gizmo's POV

I turned to Mammoth confused as Kyd walked out of the room. "What just happened?" Mammoth shook his head amused. "You'll understand when you're older." He stated simply. I frowned I hate when people tell me that. I was a super guineas, and just because I was 10 people treated me like I was dumb. "Stupid snot-nosed teenagers."


	5. Chapter 5

Kyd's POV

I paced my room back and forth. What was I going to do? I don't want to break up with Kimmy, I love her! I sighed, but if I loved her I'd do what's best for her and break up with her. I can't let her get hurt again. I'd finally made up my mind, I was going to break up with Kimmy. I looked at my clock: almost midnight. I'll just do it tomorrow. I pulled down the sheets on my bed and crawled in, falling asleep almost instantly. My door opening quietly awaked me. I froze, who was coming into my room? My body tensed, ready to attack if they decided to attack. "Kyd?" I relaxed and sat up, it was just Kimmy. Her face were wet with tears, I jumped up and embraced her. 'What's wrong?' I asked. "I had a really bad dream." She answered. I took her hand and led her over to my bed and sat down next to her. It suddenly occurred to me I didn't have my mask on, I panicked for a second, she'd seen me with out my mask before, but…. "Don't' worry about your mask, Kyd." She said. Kimmy always knew what I was thinking. Even when I wasn't talking to her. She just knew me better than anyone. Our eyes locked for a second and I sighed. 'What was your dream about?' She looked away and wiped tears from her eyes. "It wasn't really a dream. It was a nightmare. You were gone and I couldn't find you. I kept looking, and when I finally found you… you were…. You were.." She looked at me and I knew exactly what she was trying to say, I was dead. 'Well I'm here. Don't worry.' I kissed her head and laid down next to her. I laughed silently at the irony in her pajama choice. A Superman tank top and super hero boxer shorts, how much more opposite from us could you get? "Are you laughing at me?" She accused. I shook my head and pulled her closer. 'Just go to sleep, Kimmy. I'm right here, no more bad dreams.' I kissed the top of her head and she snuggled closer to me. After a few minutes she fell asleep and I listened to her soft breathing. How could I break up with someone so perfect? I sighed and let her breathing lull me to sleep.

Billy's POV

I woke up the next morning please with myself. I got up and started walking toward the kitchen, when I saw Kimmy walking out of Kyd's room. Her smile told it all, she'd spent the night with him. I scowled and waited for her to walk into the bathroom before I ran to the kitchen. "Ya'll will never believe what I just saw!" I said to my teammates. "What, Billy?' Jinx asked sounding slightly annoyed at me being so loud, so early. I brushed her attitude off, but lowered my voice. "I just saw Kimmy walking out of Kyd's room. You know what that means." "She did not." Jinx said excited for a bit of gossip. "She was smiling like a maniac. Something obviously happened and if she spent the night with him… Well ya'll are following, right?" I asked knowing we were all on the same page. Mammoth, See-more and Jinx nodded. "What are you, Crud-munchers talking about?" Gizmo yelled at us. The three of us looked at each other. "You wouldn't understand, Gizmo. It has to do with… babies." Jinx said hesitantly. "I know where babies come from. The stork!" Gizmo sat back proud of himself. "But what does that have to do with Kyd and Kimmy?"

As soon as Gizmo said their names they walked through the door, hand in hand. "Speak of the devils." I said. "Couldn't help yourselves last nigh I hear." Jinx teased. "What are you guys talking about?" Kimmy asked confused. "You, Kyd, last night." Mammoth winked suggestively, Kimmy finally caught on and turned bright red. "I didn't know you had it in you, Kyd." See-more laughed. "What? It's not what you think. It wasn't like that." She protested, still blushing. "Sure, it wasn't," Jinx winked, "You can fill me in later." Kimmy's eyes started to water and she ran back down the hall. Kyd shot up all dirty looks and ran after her. "I think we went to far." I said. "She knows were just teasing her. But if she didn't whore around we'd have nothing to tease her for." Jinx mumbled the last part under her breath, but still loud enough to let the rest of us in on her little joke. "What?" Gizmo yelled, he was ignored. We'd leave his innocence alone for a little longer.

Kyd's POV

I walked onto the roof, where I knew Kimmy would be hiding away from the rest of the world. 'Kimmy?' I asked sitting next to her. "hey." She whispered looking out to the horizon. 'Are you ok?' I asked. She tore her eyes away from the scene to look at me. "How could I be ok? The entire team thinks I'm a whore!" She said frustrated. 'Kimmy, you know nothing happened last night and even if something had happened, would it have mattered? I love you.' I locked eyes with her. "I love you too." She kissed me. "And you're right, it wouldn't have mattered." I held her close for a second, "Kyd?" 'Ya?' "Thank you, for always being here." She said. I shut my eyes tight. What was I doing? I was going to break up with her! Why am I acting like everything was ok? 'I have to go.' I ran back down the stairs, leaving Kimmy alone on the roof.

Kimmy's POV

What the heck was that about? I sat alone for a while before I finally went back to my room. I Jumped onto my bed and landed on something. I pulled an envelope out from under me, the front read 'Kimmy' in Kyd's neat handwriting. I opened it and read the short note. 'Kimmy, meet me on the roof tonight at 8 love, Kyd Wykkyd' I smiled and ran my fingers over the delicate writing. I shot a look at the clock 7:45. I reapplied my makeup after smearing what I'd but on this morning and smiled at myself in the mirror. I pulled on a jacket and walked back up to the roof. Kyd was standing with his back to me looking out over the water. I walked up behind him silently and wrapped my arms around him, "Hey." I whispered into his ear. He turned to me. the look on his face made me take a step back. "What's wrong?" I asked. He sighed and turned away from me again. 'We need to break up.' I froze. "What? Why? I thought you loved me?" I said, sounding like a child. 'I do love you, that's why we have to break up.' He turned to me as he spoke. 'I can't let you get hurt again. I should have prevented that last time, but I didn't. It's my fault you got hurt.' "But I'm all better now. I can heal myself, I don't need to worry about-" 'When you heal yourself, it hurts you! I saw the pain on your face when you had to heal yourself last time. What if next time you don't just get hurt? What if you die, and it's my fault? How could I live with myself?' He asked. "Kyd-" 'No, Kimmy. It's over.' He turned away from me, dismissing me without words. I felt tears streaming down my face and ran down the stairs. I threw open Billy's door and ran into his arms. "Kimmy! What's wrong?"

Billy's POV

I smiled to myself as Kimmy told me how Kyd had broken up with her. I have a chance! Then I remembered, last nigh. "That jerk! I can't believe he'd just… that he was,,, well you know? Just after one thing." She looked at me ad smacked me square in the chest. "shut up, you know nothing happened." She wiped her tears away. "I know, I'm just trying to cheer you up. It's ok, Kimmy. He'd just let you get hurt again. This way at least I can protect you. Kyd didn't deserve you. He didn't even try to protect you." A look of realization crossed her face and she jumped up. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT! YOU MADE KYD BELIEVE THAT! YOU'RE THE REASON WE BROKE UP!" She shot ice at my head , I ducked barely avoiding it as she ran out. Plan number 3: fail.

Kimmy's POV

I had to find Kyd! I had to tell him not to believe Billy and that he was wrong and I loved him. I searched the entire Hive Five Headquarters with no luck. I started to panic until I realized See-More was also missing. They must have been together. I could just talk to him when he got home or in the morning. I walked back down to my room to go to bed.

See-Moore's POV

"Kyd, this is going to be fun I promise." I smiled at Kyd as we snuck into the back of Rick's, an old bar downtown. I knew Kyd wasn't in a good mood after his break up with Kim and Jinx had rejected me for the hundred time, so why not get a little drunk and just hang out. We hadn't done that in a while. We sat up at the bar and ordered a round of beer. The bartender didn't bother to card us, I mean we were in so SOMEONE had to have checked our IDs, right? I turned to Kyd as I took a sip of my drink. "This is cool, huh, Kyd? Being normal for one night? Dressed in civilian clothes instead of out normal attire." Kyd simply nodded and took a drink. When we finished our drinks bartender came over to us, "Want another round, boys?" She asked smiling. She looked a lot like Kim with her blond hair and blue eyes, I knew Kyd saw it too. I looked over at him and smiled, "How about a couple shots instead?" I asked him. He didn't have time to respond before the waitress was back with them. I took mine and ordered another, Kyd just stared at his. "Come on, Kyd. Live a little." I encouraged him, taking back another one. Kyd finally took his and I cheered. We had probably had about 5 shots before the owner came by. "Can I see your IDs?" He asked narrowing his eyes at us. I searched my pockets and looked him in the eye, "I think I lost mine. What about you, Wykkyd?" I asked him using his Surname instead of Kyd. He just shook his head. "Lousy teenagers. Who's been serving you drinks? More importantly, who let you in? I could loose my license for this!" Kyd took my hand and we teleported home. What I would have given to see that guys face now. I looked at Kyd and we both started cracking up. "I'm hungry." I complained and opened and slammed all the doors t the cupboards shut. "Who's making all this noise?" Jinx stormed into the kitchen. I smiled and kissed he. She looked appalled "Ew! NEVER do that again! Now keep it down!" She ran out of the room back to bed. "If you love her Kyd, go talk to her." I said and hiccupped.

Kyd's POV

I stumbled down the hall to Kimmy's room. "Hey Kimmy?" I said and hiccupped. She rolled over and moaned. "Kyd?" She asked sleepily. "Ya it's me." I was only slightly aware that I was actually using my voice and not my thoughts to talk to her. I hadn't heard my own voice in a while now. "Are you actually talking?" She asked. It was creepy how she would always voice what I was thinking. "Ya." She opened her eyes as I sat on the edge of her bed. "Where'd you go?" She asked. "Out with See-more." I kicked off my shoes and crawled into the bed next to her. "Are you wearing normal clothes?" She asked, sounding confused. I nodded in the darkness and kissed her. "I love you" I whispered in her ear. "I love you too." She still sounded confused. "Billy was wrong to break us up. He's just being an idiot. He didn't mean anything he said to you." I vaguely remembered I'd broken up with her. "Well forget about what I said to you about that. I'm here now. I won't leave again" I promised and pulled her closer. I kissed her forehead and we fell asleep in each other's arms.

The bright sun coming in from the window woke me up. I sat up suddenly, confused only to fall back with a killer headache. I fell back onto the bed and looked at the sleeping form of Kimmy next to me. What happened last night? I tried to remember. "Hey." I looked back to Kimmy who was now wake. 'What happened last night?' I asked. She looked disappointed, but explained everything. I went out with See-more. I remembered that, we'd gotten drunk, I talked? I actually used my voice? That was too weird to comprehend. I'd gotten back together with Kimmy? This was bad, very bad. She was going to get hurt or killed because of me! 'I'm sorry, I just need to think about this.' I got up quickly and left, but not before I heard Kimmy start to cry softly behind me.


	6. Chapter 6

Kimmy's POV

I couldn't believe it. I'd lost him, the love of my life, the only one who'd ever made me feel safe, protected. I couldn't help but cry as he walked away. I brushed my tears away quickly. Stupid Billy it's his fault. "I absolutely hate you, Billy Numerous." I said aloud. "Knock, knock." Speak of the devil. "Get out, Billy." I said through clenched teeth. "But, I heard you say my name… I just thought-" "What part of get out don't you understand? GET OUT NOW! I HATE YOU AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN!" I yelled as he backed out of the door and I slammed it in his face. I felt hot tears run down my face and I slid down to the floor and let them fall.

Billy's POV

What the heck! This was NOT how I planned it. She never wanted to see me again? I sighed and turned around. As I did I jumped at the sight of Kyd Wykkyd standing only inches away from me. He didn't have to say anything for me to know he wanted me dead, "Kyd, what a surprise seeing you here. Trying to keep her safe? You're the only one who's to blame for her getting hurt. You should just stay away from her." I said in a loud whisper and brushed past him. This was Kyd's fault and I would make sure he paid for it.

Jinx's POV

"We should go do something. We're wasting time." I complained to See-More and Mammoth. "We could rob another jewelry store." See-More suggested. I sneered at the idea. I was still disgusted that he had kissed me last night, although he didn't seem to remember. "No. We've hit all the ones here." Suddenly an idea hit me. "Get the rest of the team together, now. I have a plan" See-More jumped up and ran to gather the team. I smiled and waited. Once everyone was there I related my plan. "But that's not our turf." Gizmo said confused by my sudden decision to expand our area of crime. "And who's is it? Come on, guys. I thought we were the bad guys? So what if it's someone else's area. That's our job to take it." I said. The team agreed and we set off to Steel City.

Kimmy's POV

"Are you ok, Kim?" See-More asked genuinely concerned. I smiled. "I'm fine. Just a little tired that's all." I lied. He seemed convinced because he walked away leaving me standing alone outside of the jewelry store in Steel City. I sighed and ran in after them. Not being with Kyd was torture. Within seconds we were out without so much as an alarm going off. "What are you, freaks doing in our turf?" A man's voice came from behind us. We turned around and saw a gang of 5 guys; all dressed like the 50's gangsters. "Who said this was your turf? The Hive Five run this place now." Jinx said coolly, knocking out one of the henchmen. "You're going to regret that." The obvious leader said pulling out a gun and pointing it at Jinx. I reacted quickly and shot ice at the gun knocking it out of his hand. "Why you little -" He turned and slapped me across the face sending me flying back. I would have hit my head again had Kyd not caught me. Another of the henchmen pointed the gun at us and pulled the trigger. Kyd put up his hand and deflected it with his magic and sent it back killing the henchman. "Thank you." I breathed. 'Anytime' Kyd seemed as shocked as I was. 'I'm sorry I broke up with you. I'll never leave you again. If you still want to be with me.' I laughed and kissed him. "Hey, great you're back together. Now if you don't mind we could use a little help over here." See-More yelled at us. Kyd put me down and we ran to help our friends with the 4 remaining guys. Shots were being fired and things were being destroyed. Where was the Titans East I wondered? The next thing I knew the remaining three henchmen were running away. Mammoth had knocked out the leader. I cheered. "Yay! We won can we go home now?" I asked hugging Kyd. "Ya, sure...wait we're missing one." Jinx said. I looked around. "Where's Billy?" I searched the scene until I came upon a mass of red crumpled in a heap about 15feet away from us. "Billy?" I called. No response. I pulled myself out of Kyd's embrace and ran over to the still form. "Billy?" I knelt beside him and tried to feel for a pulse. I felt a hand on my shoulder. The words that came out of my mouth seemed impossible. "Billy's dead."


	7. Chapter 7

Kimmy's POV

"I can't believe Billy's dead." I said sitting on my legs. I felt a tear roll down my face, but I didn't bother to brush it away as I continued to stare in disbelief at the life less body of Billy Numerous. I felt Kyd wrap his arms around me. 'It'll be ok.' The words floated through my mind. "You don't understand. The last thing I said to him was that I hated him." I felt myself begin to sob. This can't be real. This can't be happening. Billy was too young to die, 16 was too young! "Aww... poor guy, I liked him too." I turned to the voice behind me as the body disappeared. There stood Billy Numerous, alive and well. He had a candy bar in one hand and a soda in the other. I jumped up "Billy! I thought you were dead! What's wrong with you!" He took a bite of the candy before replying, "I was hungry. I figured my clones had this covered. I guess I was wrong." He looked to where the body had just been, sadly. I pushed him and walked away. "You're an idiot. Let's go home." Kyd wrapped his cape around me and we teleported back to the Hive Headquarters.

"I'm going to my room. I need to be alone." I took my hat off and ran my fingers through my hair and sat on my bed. "Stupid Billy." Don't get me wrong I'm glad Billy's alive; I just wish he hadn't made me think he was dead. I sighed and looked up at the ceiling. After a few minutes of silence, there was a knock at the door. I looked over; "Come in." the door opened and there stood Billy in his civilian clothes. I sat up quickly, "Billy, I-" "Hush. I'm sorry." He interrupted me. "Sorry?" I asked confused, Shouldn't I be the one apologizing, I mean I did tell him I hated him and never wanted to see his face again. "I'm sorry, I made you worry back in Steel City and I'm sorry I broke up you and Kyd. It's just that-" He paused and looked away quickly, his blue eyes refusing to meet mine.

Billy's POV

"Billy? What is it?" How could I tell her with out ruining everything? I took a deep breath. "I don't know how to tell you this, but…" In paused again. "I love you, Kimmy. I've always been in love with you." I watched for her reaction. I can't believe I just told her that, after 2 years. She looked toward the door, as if thinking. "Billy, I don't-" "Don't say it. I just had to tell you that. I'll see you later." I started to leave and locked eyes with a sympathetic looking Kyd. "Kyd, I had to tell her. I'm sorry." And continued until Kimmy grabbed the sleeve of my T-shirt. "Wait." She locked eyes with Kyd and I knew they were doing that weird telepathic thing they did. Kimmy nodded to him and locked eyes with me. She took a step forward and kissed me. It was a quick kiss, but it was enough to surprise me. "Did you feel anything?" She asked. I shook my head softly. She smiled, "Then you're not in love." She and Kyd locked eyes again and smiled at each other. What was she talking about? "No, Kimmy, I love you. How could you say that-" "I didn't say you didn't love me. I said you're not in love." She laughed. I looked over at Kyd who just smiled. "I don't understand." I said honestly. "Have you ever heard that, when you kiss someone you love, you feel fireworks?" She asked. I nodded. "Well, you didn't feel fireworks when you kissed me, right?" She smiled. "That doesn't really-" "Trust me, Billy. It really happens." She smiled and shot a look over at Kyd. "Billy, you're like my brother. I'll always love you. Being in love, though, is completely different."

Kyd walked over to her and held her close to him. In the second they locked eyes I could see it. She was right. The love they had was almost visible, the way he looked at her. I smiled and hugged them tightly. "I love you, guys!" I said squeezing them tighter. "Billy, we can't breath." Kimmy gasped and I let go. "I'mma go out for a bit. I guess I'll see you guys later." I yelled over my shoulder as I ran out of the room.

Kyd's POV

'Thank God.' I smiled and kissed Kimmy gently, "So that's why you two were always bickering. You knew, and didn't tell me." She said hugging me. I nodded and laughed quietly. "How come you didn't tell me? All this could have been avoided. I wouldn't have had to kiss him to prove a point. Oh, God, I might as well have kissed my brother" She cringed, but laughed all the same. 'I couldn't tell you. What if you liked him back?' I argued. She smiled. "So you were threatened?" She teased back. 'No, I didn't tell you for your own protection.' "I'm sure, that's what it was." She said and kissed me again before jumping to stand on the bed behind her. "What do you want to do now?" She asked jumping up and down, before falling of the bed. I teleported behind her and caught her with ease. "Oops". I sighed, but smiled, she needed all the protection she could get, lucky for her; I'd always be there.

Kimmy's POV

Kyd put me down and I smiled, up at him. I'm glad everything with Billy is sorted out. I needed him as my brother and Kyd as my boyfriend. Everything was back as it should be and it felt like the world was at piece. Most importantly, I was back with Kyd. I felt loved and protected, just like he always made me feel.

* * *

**ok this is NOT the last chapter. There is 1 more. just so you aren't thinking I'm done. One more, I don't know when it'll be out, but... this is not it!**


	8. Chapter 8

Billy's POV

"Oh, God I might as well have kissed my brother!" I heard Kimmy say as I sat outside of the door to her room. So that was it. She didn't love me back; she had even said I didn't really love her. I put my head in my hands; this was the worst day ever. Of course now she'd figure everything was okay between us and I have to act like it is, like I don't love her. I sighed well this sucks. Why couldn't she just love me back? I heard them walking toward the door with Kimmy babbling on about what to watch on TV. Not wanting them to know I'd over heard their conversation- or half of it- I ran to my room and locked the door.

Kimmy's POV

"Come on, Kyd! Let's go watch TV!" I said pulling him toward the door. As we entered the hall I heard Billy's door slam shut. I frowned; he'd heard us talking. We walked into the empty living room. Everyone was either in their rooms or out. I hopped over the couch and Kyd came and sat beside me and turned on the TV. His arm slipped around my neck and I leaned on his shoulder. I tried to enjoy the show, but my mind kept drifting back to Billy. "I feel bad for Billy." I said aloud. Kyd gave me a confused look. 'Why? He tried to break us up.' I sighed, "Ya, but he just wanted t be loved. I feel bad for him." Kyd rolled his eyes and stood up and started pacing. 'Kimmy, you can't force love. It's just not meant to be. One day Billy will find a girl who loves him. They'll be perfect for each other and everything will be okay for him and -' Kyd's speech was interrupted by Jinx flipping over the couch and landing perfectly next to him. "What's up?" I asked as I resisted the urge to clap and the landing, last time I did that she lectured me for an hour about how she didn't flip for my amusement. "We're going to rob a museum. Let's go." She said running out the door. "You heard the girl, let's go." I said running after Jinx.

We all sat on the roof of the museum. All of the security guards had gone home for the night, so this would be easy. "Let's get in there!" Gizmo said attempting to jump through the window on the glass roof. I grabbed him by the back of the shirt. "What's the big idea?" He yelled at me. "This." I sent an icy mist into the museum revealing lasers that set off a silent alarm when touched. Gizmo looked away and shut up. "Ready?" Jinx asked. We all nodded and She jumped through the window, destroying the lasers as she did. I smiled and followed suit. "Hive Five rob 'em blind." Jinx said and we set off to work.

Billy's POV

Kyd was in the Egyptian section of the museum, Jinx had the art exhibits, Gizmo had technology, Mammoth had prehistoric, See-more had the science stuff, and Kimmy was in the gift shop. That left the Greek mythology section. I walked in and immediately started grabbing stuff, mostly jewelry. I had an armload of jewelry when I noticed a huge door. Over the door it read: _THE HALL OF APHRODITE_. I pulled the door open only to be thrown back by a blinding purple light, causing all of my loot to fly into the hall. I hit my head against the floor and squeezed my eyes shut. What just happened? I sat up and squinted to see in the dim light. I could barely make out the shadow of a person on the back wall. I frowned deeply and multiplied into four. Who did this guy think he was? The figure sat on the floor gathering up MY jewelry when I grabbed him by this arms and legs picking him up off the floor. "Sorry, Sugah. I'm just not that kinda gal." I cringed and dropped her. "It's a girl!" She hit the floor and disappeared. "You got that right," She said with a New Orleans accent, before shooting another beam at me, this time I dodged it.

"Who are you?" I asked as she disappeared again. "Who? Little ol' me? Name's Violet." She said from behind me making me jump. I turned around quickly, but she was gone before I could get a good look at her. "Get back here!" I was ready to fight, even if she was a girl, she stole my stolen jewelry! "I didn't go no where." I looked to my right where she sat on top of a glass care that held the necklace of Aphrodite. Finally I got a good look at her. Her hair was black and her eyes were a purple grey. Her elbow length gloved matched the color of her eyes; her dark purple and black corset had a black skirt that went over it. The skirt was short in the front, so short you could see the bottom of the corset that seemed to be a type of leotard. The back of the skirt went just past her knees. She had on almost transparent lavender socks and black knee high boots. The strangest thing about her was the fact that she has light purple, wings. So that's how she got around so fast. My heart started beating loudly in my chest, I was about to say something to her when the rest of the team burst in. "Come on, Billy let's- who's that?" See-more called to me. "Uh-oh gotta scram." Violet said and in one quick, graceful motion she opened the case and pulled out the necklace. "See ya later." She blew me a kiss and then flew out one of the open windows. "Ok, now can we please get going?" Kimmy asked.

Kimmy's POV

That chick just flew away… and had wings… that was weird. "Ok, now can we please get going?" I asked. "Yeah, let's get out of here" Jinx said and started leading us out. "You guys go on ahead. I'll catch up." I turned back to see Billy walking in the direction the girl had just taken off. His walk was wobbly; like he was about to fall over. His face was flushed and he was grinning like an idiot. I couldn't help, but giggle. I've seen that face before. "Someone's got a crush." I saw Kyd roll his eyes, but I didn't care. Billy had finally found someone. Kyd wrapped his cloak around us and teleported us back to the Hive Five.

Billy's POV

I followed Violet after I'd caught sight of her flying toward the bay. I ran after her, but she kept getting farther away. I frowned I was never going to catch her on foot, just then I caught sight of a car parked on the side of the street. Smiling, I quickly hot wired it and started following her again. I watched as she landed in front of an old, abandoned building. I stopped the car and hopped out. "Violet!" I called out to her. She froze and turned around slowly. Once she saw it was only me she shot me a dirty look. "Get outta here. Why'd you follow me anyway? If you wanted your stolen jewelry back, it's too late I've already sold it." I smiled, "No. I came to see you. My name's Billy, Billy Numerous." "Well, 'Billy', get out of here. I don't have time for this." She said and opened the door to the old building. "Hey, I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out sometime?" I asked, hopefully. "Get out of here." She mumbled and tried to shut the door in my face, but I stopped it just before it could shut. "Come on at least think about it?" I begged. "I'll think about it, now leave." She sighed and mustered the strength to shut the door and locked it. I smiled I had a chance.

* * *

**Ok this is the final chapter of Protected! Stay tuned for the sequel! I hope you like Violet. Let me know what you think :) **


End file.
